A paving machine, such as an asphalt paver, is generally a self-propelled machine designed to receive, convey, distribute, and partially compact paving material, such as asphalt. Typically, the paving machine receives the paving material in a hopper positioned at the front of the machine, conveys the paving material from the hopper to the rear of the machine with parallel slat conveyors, distributes the paving material along a desired width, and compacts the paving material into a mat with a screed. The width of the screed, which may be adjustable, typically defines the paving width provided by the particular paving machine. In particular, some paving machines include frame portions that are hydraulically extendible in the lateral direction to increase the paving width. Mechanical extensions, such as bolt-on extensions, may also be utilized for increasing the paving width provided by the based screed.
Mechanical extensions can be relatively heavy and typically require an additional piece of equipment, such as a forklift or crane, for lifting the mechanical extension into alignment with the base screed. Once the mechanical extension and base screed are aligned, the bolted connections are secured to maintain proper positioning of the mechanical extension. Often, these bolted connections are numerous and difficult to access. Thus, attaching a mechanical extension to a base screed, particularly when conducted in the field, can be difficult, time-consuming, costly, and may require equipment that is not readily available.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,578 to Davin teaches a quick change screed extension for paving machines. In particular, Davin teaches an adapter plate for a side wall of a main screed having a plurality of socket lugs. The extension includes upwardly extending pins received in the socket lugs when the screed extension is raised relative to the main screed, such as by using a lift handle. When the pins are appropriately positioned through the socket lugs, wedges may be positioned through slots of the pins to maintain the position of the extension. Although the Davin reference may teach a suitable extension installation system, the Davin installation means appears to be applicable to relatively lightweight extensions that may be lifted by hand using the lift handle.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.